Soaring To Life
by Wish511
Summary: I didn't expect much when I bought the PS3 from a local hobo. I didn't expect finding out that the device was a failed experiment of ClearTechIndustries,or being synchronized into Renaissance Italy. I especially didn't expect meeting him-OCxEzio
1. A PS3 From A Hobo?

_Soaring To Life_

-

–

-

–

-

–

"Yo my Nazi bitch! Guess what I just got!" A low moan crackled through the worn out receiver of my I-phone, followed by the distinct words "I'm not a Nazi, you fucking whore."

"Fine, you freaking Hitler's spawn" I grinned as the voice sighed, defeated.

I win.

"What the hell do you want Alice? It fucking one o' clock at night, and unlike **some** people, I actually have a job to go to in the morning." I stare at my phone with wide eyes, One o' clock already, damn, I'm so failing that biology exam tomorrow. Oh well, back to the Nazi "Oh really? I do to!"

"You got a job?" I pictured his blond eyebrows raising ever so slightly.

I smirked, tugging my key out of my pocket. "Correct, Jew killer"

"... Is it legal?"

Shit.

"Well, if I said yes then I'd be lying, and we both know that its wrong to lie, Blakey-boy."

"Doesn't stop you."

I paused, the phone balanced ever so skillfully between my shoulder and my ear "...Touche, Blake."

"Now really, what do you want?" Blake mumbles, his voice growing tired. I grinned toothy "I saw Bob today"

"Ah, the hobo on the corner of 12th street?"

"Pshaw, He moved to 13th street last Monday." I unlocked the door to my one room apartment and kicked it open. My hand reaching for the light switch, while the other cradled the precious package to my chest, damn this thing was heavy...

"Oh whatever, you saw Bob and...?

"Anyway, I saw Bob after I escaped the fuzz. Guess what he had?"

I could see him rolling his blue eyes to the ceiling of his trendy little condo in Manhattan "A shopping cart full of crap?"

"Well...yes. But guess what else he had?!" I dropped the package onto my couch, before plopping down next to it and setting my feet on the coffee table.

"I give up."

" PS3." I heard a slight shuffle and I knew I had obtained his attention "What the fuck was the hobo doing with a PS3?!"

"I don't know, but I bought it off him for twenty bucks and a sandwich" a ham sandwich to be more precise.

"Alice, I don't trust it" Blake muttered through the phone connection. I felt my eyebrows pull together "Why? Is it because I bought it from Bob?"

"......yes and I have a bad feeling about that PS3"

"Uh-huh. Oh be sure to bring all your games when you come over." I stood up and shuffled to the small kitchen. Reaching into the cabinet, I pull out a pink glass and filled it with tap water. I heard the sound of Blake cussing in German. "But who said that I was coming over?"

"Me." I answered as I returned to my living room, setting the glass down on the coffee table, and taking the PS3 out of the bag I carried it in.

"And I would listen to you, why?"

"...Because I luv you"

Silence.

"... Fine, I'll come. I guess I can call in sick" I smiled has I heard the creaking of the bed and him getting up and walking over to that ridiculously huge closet of his.

"Thank you Blakey!"

"I'll be there in twenty minutes."

"Hurry!... Hmm, wonder where this goes.... maybe.... in....here.....OUCH! FUCK! …..my finger!..."

"Alice can you do me a favor.... don't touch anything- ANYTHING!- until I get there, ok?" I put my throbbing finger into my mouth and sucked the pain away, before reaching for the glass on the table.

"Will do" I reply, my hand gripping the glass, then, being as graceful as I am, I dropped it to the floor where it shattered into many tiny little pieces.

"Oh fuc-" I hissed jumping out of the way of flying shards.

"Alice...what was that?"

"Uh nothing! See you later!" I quickly tapped the END CALL button to avoid any of his probing questions. The less he knows the better.

I stepped around the pile of shatter glass and headed to the closet by the door where I kept most of my cleaning supplies. I reached for the broom and dusting pan and grumbled as I began to sweep up the remains of my drinking glass.

-

–

ClearTech Industries~

Angry faces glared down a young man around the age of twenty of so. He fiddled with the buttons of his jacket as a man in a rather expensive suit emerged and sat at the head of a long conference table. The man clasped his hands together and sent an icy stare to the young man. We can all tell that the young man didn't have long to live.

"Mr. Jefferson." The young man jumped slightly as the older man spoke. "Y-y-e-es sir?"

"It is too my understanding that you discarded something improperly today. Do you care to explain?"

"Y-yes, I was told to get ride of the machine because it had malfunctioned and was no longer usable, I thought they meant to throw it away, and I... tossed it in the dumpster outside of the building... I didn't know that it still worked!"

"Idiot!" One of the other men hissed "That machine was a mistake of the company, but it needed to be destroyed! Now some person probably has their hands on it!" The others sitting at the conference table nodded in agreement.

The head of the table still stared icily down at the young man. "Mr. Jefferson, do you understand the severity of your actions?"

The young man glanced down nervously "Frankly sir, I don't"

The sound of palms hitting face filled the room "Moron!"

The young man, bit his lip, nearly drawing blood. The head of the table stood up, muttering under his labored breath. "Mr. Jefferson, you do know what this company produces, right?"

"Yeah, its the head in virtual technology in the country."

"Correct. Now you know we also produce new technology adaptable to things such as a... PS3 for example."

"Well... yes."

"Then you must know that we've been working on ways to enhance a players experience in games, to feel, to taste, to see. The height of virtual graphics."

"I do sir."

"Now what you do not know, was that we succeeded in just that."

The young man's head shot up and his dark eyes widened "Really!?"

"Yes, but not without its drawbacks." The head man moved around the table, inching closer and closer to the terrified employee. "You see, there was a tiny mistake when manufacturing the device, a small radioactive chip had been misplaced and now has a dangerous effect on the player."

"And that would be?"

"Instead of putting the player into the game virtually, its actually puts the player in the game literally."

"Huh?"

"The person playing the game will be zapped into the game." One of the men replied, standing up as well.

"I-i-mpossible!" the young man stuttered and the head man chuckled darkly "No, unfortunately its all true. And now someone it going to be zapped into a video game, and unlike any video game, that person only has one life!" The head man voice raised to a yell and the young man flinched away. His face scrunched up in fear.

The head man glared, but then his shoulders sagged and he held the bridge of his nose with his fingers "Morgian. How much time do we have left?"

"Three hours is what the timer had before the chip begins the synchronization" The man wearing a white coat and large bottle cap glasses informed.

"Well then, Mister Jefferson. I'd get searching..."

The young man was out the door before his boss even finished.

-

–

-

–

I had finished cleaning up my mess and was now sitting on the couch, when Blake stumbled through the door. I grinned as the sight of uncombed shaggy blond hair and tired ocean blue eyes. Awesome, I succeeded in making him hook up my new toy and in annoying the hell out of him.

"Alice." Blake hissed in our usual greeting. I smiled sweetly as he walked in and stood beside the couch, his hand outstretched "Give me the console."

I reached over and picked up the package and dropped it in his hands. He sighed as he set his favorite backpack on the ground and went to my plasma screen TV, otherwise known as the most expensive piece of shit in my apartment.

He reached around the back of the TV, turning it slightly so that his face wasn't pressed against the wall. He held out his hand expectedly "Hand me the composition cords."

I stare at him.

"The black string with rainbow heads."

"Ah why didn't you say that before?" I placed the cable in his hand and he set to work attaching them to the plugs in the back of my TV, sometimes its good to have a Tech-y as your best buddy.

He pulled away from the TV and hooked another black cable into the back of the console, then he turned around and plug that into a nearby outlet.

"Ok done, give me the controller." I handed him what he asked for and he worked his magic, pushing the button on the PS3, the TV brightened up my dimly lit living room. I grinned even more when Blake said "I brought the most bloody games I owned, pick what you want."

I nodded and reached into his backpack and pulled out different games. Each one looking more bloody then the last. How fun.

"Hmm lets see, bloody with bazooka, bloody ninjas, football, uh zombies, guy with awesome blades.... hey a guy with awesome bloody blades! I wanna play this!" I held out the game and he looked it over approvingly "Assassins Creed II, nice choice." He took the case and and knelt before the PS3, he took the disk out and pushed it into the console.

"Ok. Then now we let it download to the console and then you can kill as many people as you want, but first I'm getting a sandwich" Blake pushed his thin reading glasses back on his nose and disappeared into the kitchen. The sound of clanking jars soon following.

I watch anxiously for the game to load, why does it have to be so damn slow!

Finally the game finished doing whatever the hell it needed to do and the game menu pix-elated onto the screen, yay I can kill people now!

Blake walked in, chomping on a sandwich just as soon as I was free to move around in the game, a man around my age of twenty-one or so wearing a white hoody stood in a large white room, with silver threads shooting up and down.

" -owe woer" Blake motioned for me to scoot to the left, making room for him on the couch. I did, my green eyes focused solely on the screen parallel to me.

" I bet a hundred dollars that you're going to fail in life." Blake commented, and I shot him the finger without a second glance. I hear a small chuckle and I smirk.

I started playing, and before I knew it, an hour had passed and Blake had fallen asleep next to me, his face buried into a pillow and I sat in front of the couch,my head laid back against his chest.

No. We are not dating. And to you this may seem like something is going on between us but, no. He and I have been best friends since kindergarten. Its not the first time he crashed at my place, or the last time I crash at his.

Anyway, I had been playing for a long time and I felt my eyes grow dry from sitting in front of the television for more then an hour in a dark room, I'm going to be blind in the future. After I delivered a letter that monkey man ( I can never remember whats-his-face's name) that his father had given him. I finally took a fifteen minute break and made me a BTL sandwich and grabbed a bottle of beer from my fridge. I carried the plate into the room and munched on my snack as I watched the events unfold.

The fat guy with the weird hat gave monkey man a dirty look. I don't trust that man at all. The father shooed monkey man out and I narrowed my eyes, something wasn't right.

I watch as I continued to complete more mission, then something unexpected happened. I walk into the family home, my hands started to numb. I stare down at them and wiggle my fingers, trying to get rid of the strange feeling, but by the time I looked up, I saw a glass vase swing down "Oh FUCK! TRIANGLE!!" I smashed the buttons quickly, but I was too late. The vase shattered against monkey man's head and he groaned in pain...

Oops.

Well shit.

Monkey man's sister appeared and collapsed in monkey man's arms, crying in hysterics about how the father and the little brothers had been arrested for treason.

It took another thirty minutes to finally reach the father in the high tower above the city, the father told monkey man about some kind of secret room in his office. I drove monkey man quickly to the office and thats when I finally got the cape.

And then the father died for treason.

"WHAT THE FUCK! I KNEW THE FAT BASTARD WAS UP TO NO GOOD! FUCKING HELL!" I cussed even more at the screen.

Blake mumbled something incoherent and flomped over so that his nose was pressed into the back of the couch, I was slightly amazed that he slept through my freak out.

I cursed angrily, as my eyes slide over to the digital clock on the wall, 4:58, I've been playing for almost three hours, I sighed and stood up, and shuffled over to the console.

The numbness in my hand hadn't gone away at all, in truth it had spread up across my arm.

But that didn't stop the sudden bolt of pain when the tips of my fingers pressed the power button "OW!" I screeched as I whipped my hand back. I stared, shocked as the tips over my fingers began to glow a weird silvery color and spreading up too my body, then slowly, they started to become transparent. My skin turned milky white and the numbing feeling increased and increased until it actually hurt, the feeling of small needles pierced my skin and I moaned in pain.

It took a moment for me to realize that my hand was see through.

"Holy FUCK!" I screamed as the pain over-rided my body. I fell to my knees and wince. Trying to force the pain out of my mind I crawl over to Blake and shook his shoulder as hard as I could "BLAKE! BLAKE! BITCH WAKE UP! PLEASE!"

He muttered under his breath and open his eyes with a fiery glare, but that look quickly fleeted before a look of shock and confusion crossed his features. "A-alice?"

I bit my tongue as another wave of pain washed over me, making me scrunch up in agony, what the hell was happening to me!?

Blake reached out for me with a scared expression, his fingertips barely brushing my arm before his fingers went through my bone.

I screamed again as the pain double as I saw my feet crumble away into a silvery light.

The look of complete distress on Blake's face was the last thing I saw before I fell into the dark.

-

–

-

–

End Chapter One.

Next Chapter: Meet Leonardo.


	2. Meet Leonardo

Soaring To Life

-

–

-

–

-

–

When I came to, the pain had seized. My body no longer had that painfully numbing sensation. I opened my eyes, blinking one or two times to let my vision clear... and I then realized where I was.

The endless white room.

"What the fuck?" I cursed, leaning up from where I laid sprawled out on the floor. Shards of silver glinted passed my eyes creating small rows of boxes across the room. I looked down at my legs, I still wore my favorite faded blue jeans and a black tank top with a blue hoody. Long black combat boots covered my feet and I touched my legs where they had been crumbling away earlier. Everything seemed normal.

Well as normal as being stuck in a weird white room can get.

"BLAKE!" I called out as I got to my feet "BLAKE! HELLO!"

No one answered...

I rested my hands on my hips and sighed, shaking my head "This is his fault, I'm sure." I started walking, not entirely sure where I was going.

It took five minutes for me to get nowhere. Man was this some kind of torture chamber of pure whiteness?

Suddenly, a flash of white erupted through the room, the boxes blended together and became painfully bright. I buried my face into my elbow to avoid going blind.

"Agh!" Suddenly I felt different. Like I had just been thrown out a moving airplane and avoided splattering on the ground by being sucked through a vortex of doom...

Then SLAP!

And not the small pitiful play slap, I mean PIMP SLAP!

"AHG MY EYES! MOTHER FUCKER!"

"Ha così strano!"

"Da dove provengono?"

"Perché lei vestito come un uomo?"

"Oh mio, forse è un nuovo tipo di cortigiana?"

I open my half blinded eyes and glance around...holy fuuuccckkk.

Dresses. So many dress. The streets were filled with women cladded in large slutty otherwise hideous dresses, their hair was tied into tight buns on top of their heads, strange thing is that they were barefoot and I caught sight of small thin blades tucked into a sheath strapped to their exposed thighs.

Men dressed in strange robes and shirts trailed down long cobblestone roads, each taking a second to stare at the woman's boobs before moving on with their lives.

Well then....

"FUUUUUCCCCCCKKKK!!I'M IN THE DAMN VIDEO GAME!" I sprinted around in circles, fuck fuck fuck fuck!

I stopped suddenly when I noticed everyone's eyes on me, especially the people with the really sharp pointy swords. Shit. "Uh sorry." I waved my hands and started to walk quickly away. This is not good, not good at all.

I walked around large groups of people, it seemed I was in the town square, everyone was out doing errands, some even just stood there in the middle of the street chatting away like no tomorrow. I growled and took the back alleys to avoid the crowd.

I passed a-hole-in-the-wall merchant shop where a man was bargaining for a dress for his wife, they paused to look at me. I glared back at them "What the hell are you staring at!?" The man and his wife immediately snapped their head back to the shop keeper and I sighed. Then I looked down at myself and thought 'Oh, I must look strange. I need a dress...ew." I reach into my pockets and pulled out a crumbled up twenty dollar bill that looked like it had been through the wash a few times... I sighed 'Damn, no useful money...'

I clapped my hand together "Ok! Illegal methods time!" I started walking, my eyes darting back and forth between different people.

The sluts?

Nah.

The wives?

Nope.

Guards?

Yeah, let's be stupid today. I walked up to one of the guards and fake a trip, I am sent flailing into him, my hand grasped the pouch on the man's belt, I tugged it and slipped it into my hoody pocket. The man sent a heated glare my way, and I back away, smiling nervously "Sorry sir. I didn't watch where I was stepping."

He nodded curtly and turned back to his group of comrades. I quickly walk away and smirked, pulling the pouch, I took a look inside."...........What. The. Fuck....... Why the hell does he only have four florins!?.... ah well. Money is money, let's see who else can I steal from." I pocketed the money again and started to search for a new target, then I heard.

" THIEF! OVER THERE! THE GIRL IN THE BLACK! GET HER!!!"

"OH SHIT-NIZZLES!" I started to sprint. The guards are fast for someone who is covered in heavy metal armor.

"Shit Shit Shit Shit!!" I leaped through a group of whores, yelling sorry as I regained my footing and took a sharp turn into an alley. Pressing my back to the wall, I halted my labored breathing and watched six guards dash passed the opening to the alleyway.

When they were gone, I sprinted out of the alley and ran the opposite direction that the guards had went. My eyes were so trained on looking over my shoulder, that I didn't noticed a person walking out of a building in front of me. I gasped as I try to detour away but it was too late.

CRASH!

I ran straight into him, knocking both of us to the ground. The box of items that man had been carrying was sent flying high into the air and landed a few feet away, sending the contents across the ground.

"Ouch." I muttered, rubbing the back of my head where I bumped it on the hard ground. That's gonna hurt tomorrow... I heard an equally painful groan and I glance up to see the man rubbing his elbow, he was maybe ten years my senior, with dirty blond hair and grayish blue eyes. He also wore a funny hat.

"Oh sorry dude, let me get that." I began picking up the contents and dropping them into the wooden crate. The man looked at me strangely "English? My dear are you from England?" I paused, an shook my head "I, uh, am from somewhere far far away." He helped me up from the ground.

"Really? Where?" He pressed, his blue eyes widening with the thought of new knowledge. I winced and looked away "I, uh, well, uh--"

"THERE SHE IS! AL LADORO!

"Fuck." I sighed, looking frantically around for any escape, the man looked over at me and then at the group of guards that were working their way through a crowd. He sighed "A female troublemaker..." He motioned for me to follow him, and I nodded. He lead me around the back of the building to a back door. He pulled out a brass ring with about twenty keys dangling from it. He took a few moment finding the correct key, I jumped up and down, looking over my shoulder for any sign of sharp and pointy death.

Finally he let out a "Ah ha!" and slid the key into the hole above the knob, he gave a pull and the door creaked open "Here come inside" he said after he open the door. As I walk in, it was like a artist dream-house there was a variety of paints, charcoal, and brushes that littered any smooth surface in the room. While things such as sketches and paintings were everywhere

The best part was that it was so messy it made my house look like the queens castle. Yay! I follow him to the middle of the room where I collapse in one of the leather seats that sat in front of a roaring fire. The man sat down the opposite chair and I grin "Thank you for saving me back there, I would have been killed if you didn't. How can I ever repay you?"

"Non ti preoccupare, va bene. I have a friend just like you. He's always messing with the guards, you two might become close friends one day." He smiled that cute little boy smile that I had grown used to. Now that I could focus on him, I could see that he looked really familiar... hmm.

"Um yeah! Sure....." I trailed off, unsure of how to continue the conversation, we fell into a half comfortable half awkward silence, and we just settled at just staring at each other, and the longer I stared the more familiar he began to look.

5 minutes....

'I know him...'

6 minutes

'But I cannot remember his name, damn. Wait, it'll come to me'

Seven minutes.

'Light bulb!" "OH MY GOD!! YOUR THAT GUY FROM MY TEXT BOOK!! THE ONE WHO CUT OFF HIS EAR!!!" He's jumped in his seat from my sudden outburst (many people do that when I suddenly yell) a confused expression spread across his face "Textbook? Cutting my ear?"

"No, wait, that was Vincent V...Va... Valentine? Van Goo...Goth? Ah fuck it some depressed deprived artist" I paused and saw that the artist was staring at me in wonder, like I was speaking some other language or something, I quickly covered it up with "What I meant to say, is that your Leonardo Da Vinci correct?"

"Yes, I am, but how do you know of me?"

I scoffed "Everyone knows you silly, you painted the Mona Lisa!"

He blinked. Twice. "... The Mona what?"

I did a mental face-palm 'Of course, I am in the time before Leonardo painted that, stupid!' I smile and shook my head "Never mind, it's just that I'm a big fan of your artwork" yes lets kiss ass, maybe he'll forget that your a psycho.

"Davvero? Where? Not many people have seen my work"

I grinned "Oh but I have and I love it."

Leonardo flushed and quickly looked away, his hands grasping a paint brush as he dipped it in some ink and began to doodle (if thats what you call a genius artist when he draws) on a random parcel of paper. I watched him for a while and then he stated the most random thing

"Well young lady, do you know where your husband is? If so, I can have one of my friends escort you to him..." What the fuck!!

HUSBAND!?

What the hell is he thinking? I'm only 21! I'm not even out of collage yet and he expects me to have a

HUSBAND?!

.

.. Wait just one jolly Santa flipping moment, If I'm in this game then that means I'm in this time period, which means girls in this time get married when their like... 10 to men who are like...45...

AW GROSS! EWWW THAT NASTY!

"NO!!" I screamed, shaking my head of indecent and very very very ungodly thoughts. Leonardo hand paused, ink dripping onto the parcel, he stared over at me like I was going insane and he wanted to study my reactions for some creepy science journal.

"Mi scusi??" I don't know what he just said but I'm pretty sure it was either 'Excuse me' or 'Get the hell out of my house you devil spawn' I blushed "Sorry, I mean, 'No! I do not have a husband....at all!"

Leonardo cocked his head slightly to the side" Why not? You look like such a charming young girl, I do not know any man in his right mind that wouldn't accept you as a wife... I'm sure I have a friend or two that would love to court you..."

My left eye twitched. Twice.

"Sorry Leonardo, but no. I'm good. Where I come from, women get married when they're older....." A lot older, I paused and then added "..... and sometimes we don't marry at all..."

" What a strange place you come from? How do you make money to support yourself..." he stopped an gasped "You couldn't be some foreign courtesan!?"

"Why does everyone think I'm a whore!" I growled and then sighed "No Leonardo, I just have my ways."

"And do these ways involve a place to stay for the night?" he asked. I gasp A place to stay for the night?

' OH SHIT!' I thought to myself, mentally cussing my stupid mind ' SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! WHERE THE HELL AM IM STAYING!! FUCK!!!???'

Leonardo gave me that 'wtf?' look again and I yelled in my head some more ' Hurry! Hurry! Think of a lie!?' ...and BAM! I got one.

"Oh, no I don't. You see I'm a traveler and I just came from..." uhh if I said New York would that be a problem... yeah it would be..."Uh from Ne'yorke, but for some reason I don't have the right money here-"

"Nonsenso! They accept all types of currency here!" he narrowed his eyes suspiciously at me, and I chuckled nervously "Trust me. They won't accept the money I have... which is the reason is stole from the men from earlier."

"Ahh I see. Well, word of advice... you shouldn't steal from the men in the armor" Well no shit Sherlock! I kinda figured that out the ten minutes ago when I was actually playing the video game and not stuck inside of it!!

"Yea I kinda figured that they were rich, but I guess not" I said, shrugging my shoulders. I glance back over and the artist was giving me a strange look, man I've been getting a lot of those today.

"Well then Miss..."

Oh my name, I forgot to tell him my name.

"Alice. My name is Alice" I held out my hand and he shook it "Alchi... what a strange name"

" No...it's A-l-i-c-e" I pronounced my name a bit slower.

"Al-i-chi."

Oh god. I should stop trying, maybe I should give him a nickname to call me or something...or stop trying. "Never mind, you have that accent"

"What accent?"

"You can call me...." My mind flashed back to a long ago memory when I was in high school, my other best friend Adi had told me what my name was in Latin most likely sounded like which I think is close to Italian..

"I got it! Call me Adeliz"

Leonardo nodded "Well then Miss. Adeliz, do you have a place to stay?" BOOYA! He said my name right! Oh yeah I'm so badass!...... but sadly I don't have a place to stay, there goes my ego. "No I don't"

"E allora, dovremo cambiare la situazione! You are more than welcome to stay here for the night!"

When he said that my face lit up from the happiness and joy that came from the bottom of my heart, and if someone ever saw me like this in real life they are asking for a death wish."Oh thank you!! I promise to pay you back once I have a job and if I can get some money"

He waved his hands in dismissal "No! No! You're a guest, it'll be my pleasure". …. WTF! What is wrong with you Greek or Roman people and the 'Welcome that poor traveler into your home so that they can raid you fridge hospitality!' and all that other shit that I learned in high school.

"Ah." I nodded "But I still going to pay you back somehow."

"Buono! You must be tired! There is a guest room above the studio, go and sleep, I'll come and wake you up when dinner is ready" He started to push me in the direction of the stairs and I dug my heels in the floor, enabling him to push me any farther."No I'm fine. I need to go and buy me some clothing, I don't think that I fit in well around here with what I'm wearing" I told him, fingering the hem of my tank top and it was true. I didn't want any more funny/ I'm going to rape you in a video game looks.

"True, your clothes are strange. Here, I'll make a deal, if you go out and buy me some paint supplies, I'll give you some money so you can go and purchase a nice dress"

A dress?

He wants me to buy a dress...?

Yeah right, the day I wear one is the day hell freezes over. ".....Ok, thank you very much"

"No problem" Leonardo reached into one of the many pockets and retrieved a small leather coin purse "Here this should be enough for everything, I just need more paint and a couple of brushes and that will be all"

I took the coin purse "Thanks, I don't know how to repay you, but I promise I will."

" You don't-"

"BYE!!! I'LL COME BACK LATER!!" I yelled as I ran out the door and slammed it shut, I knew that if I stayed any longer, me and him would repeat it over and over again, and I'm paying him god dammit if he likes it or not!

I walked down the many streets of florinze trying to use my shitty memory to remember where the stupid Tailor and Art shop was, but once again my shitty memory wasn't working and I ended up running around the city. TWICE.

After about an hour or so, I found myself back at the main plaza "Ok let's try this again" I told myself.....out loud (which earned me a few strange stares from the crowd). " Keep walking straight and then take a left turn and there should be the art shop"

As I was walking. I had this strange feeling that I was being watched, and not the stares from a random by-passer, but something from the sky. Ah well, I bluntly ignored I and kept walking. I had just gotten myself lost in another alleyway when I heard

" _Hello? Alice? You there?"._

Oh GREAT !I'm going insane, just what I needed to make my life complete.

"_Alice, if you need to go to the Art store just go straight and take a right and the store is on the left, try it"_ I scrunched my eyebrows together, I know that voice.

"Nazi, is that you?" I said softly, looking up, down, and behind me.

"_Good job, you deserve a cookie!"_

"OH SHIT-NIZZLES" I screamed, everyone stared at me. I was more embarrassed then I have ever been in my entire life. Avoiding any eyes I mutter under my breath "Look at what you made me do." I followed the directions he gave me and made my way down the streets being careful to stay in the shadows.

"_No, that was your fault. You shouldn't have shouted at the entire world."_ he replied smugly. If he wasn't a synthetic voice in my head, I'd deck him.

"Wait a second, how do I know it's you and not the PS3" I stopped and stared at a wall, pretending it was Blake, its better then talking to the air.

" _HOW THE HELL DO YOU THINK THE PS3 IS TALKING TO YOU!?"_

"Well I don't know jackass, I was sucked into a video game, at this point I would believe you if you said that unicorns were real and that my red is your green or if Blake is gay pervert who stalks little boys, I believe in to anything now" I took a left turn and low and behold there it was, I knew it was next to the Brothel "HEY LOOK THE ART STORE, THANK YOU WHO EVER YOU ARE!"

I ran up to it and looked around, and oh my god. So many brushes. I bit my lip in agitation, I didn't know what to buy.

All I remember was ' buy me more paint and some brushes' but he didn't tell me what kind. Well then, I guess I'll play the guessing game.

"_Alice buy the brushes on the far left and get the colors red, blue, yellow, black and white and with those he can combine them to make what he needs"_ I grinned and did as I was told "Thanks inner conscience, your the best!"

Well then, I guess you can call me crazy now. I mean I'm talking to a voice inside of my head who could be my PS3 disguising in his voice to keep me calm or he could be Blake. I paid for what I needed and started walking away, my purchase dangling from my arm.

"Ok PS3. Tell me where the tailor shop is so I can buy me some clothes, so I won't look like a whore." I said with a bright smiling face.

"_GOD DAMN IT! IT'S ME! BLAKE! NOT THE FUCKING PS3!" _

Ow that hurt, maybe I should give it a try.

"Well, if you are Blake then tell me 1) What I call him 2)what I have in the fridge AND told him not to eat and 3) what my other best friends name is" Ha bitch, see if you can answer that.

_"Alice I will answers your questions because it's the only way to convince your damn whore mind. The answers are 1) Nazi/anything that is related to the WWII 2) You only have sandwich ingredients and you told me not to eat the last pudding, by the way I owe you a new pudding and finally 4) your other best friend is Adi Johnson."_

"BLAKE! IT IS YOU!" I said with so much happiness and joy that I jumped like a crazy person in the middle of the street. I almost cried tears of joy but I couldn't do that, well not here. Not yet.

_"Took you long enough, bitch."_

"Blake what has happened? Why am I here in this game?" I asked, Blake would know, Blake knows everything. _"Sorry Alice, but I can't tell you that, I took me forever just to figure out how to talk to you, I'll try to find out more but this is the best I can do for now." _

My face fell. "...does Adi know?" I asked him.

"_Yeah she know. She fell asleep when I was hacking the PS3 to hook up the mic."_

" Thank you, I wish I was next to you guys" after that I started to slow down "Hey can you tell me where to go, I don't wanna to concentrate on this right now"

"_Sure whatever you want, let's see... on the map it says that if you go down this upcoming street and take a left you'll enter the plaza, there should be a tailor shop on the right-hand corner but I don't know what the dresses look like though..."_

"In hell I'm wearing one of those! I'm going to buy me some male clothing and edit them to my taste, you know like I did to your favorite pinstripe suit. " I chuckled at the memory, that suit made one awesome clubbing dress (- only time you will ever see me in a dress, when I'm drunk and wanna dance)

" _...and thanks to you, I had to buy another suit, anyway your idea might work, there is only one other girl in this game that wears something that is not a dress."_ Blake commented dryly.

" Really? Who?" I asked, turning into the plaza.

_"Her name is Rosa, you'll met her later on if you follow the storyline"_

"Is she nice?"

"_She's, like, the hottest girl in the game. Your personalities are very similar..."_

" Can't wait." I said as I entered the store.

A sweaty fat shop merchant was staring up at something when I walked in, he didn't look at me as he said "Welcome young--" He glance over and scowled, his eye roaming over my body "Oh a women, I see... where is your husband?" the husband thing again? WHY GOD, WHY!!?!

I glared, crossing my arms over my chest "He's...not here...He had work, and he doesn't need to escort me to purchase some clothing"

" _Alice, that was one of the most stupidest lies to ever cross your mouth"_ Blake muttered in my ear.

'Well its better than your face' I thought, I wanted to reply it out loud but since the stupid fat merchant man already hates me for being a women in his shop, I can't.

"Fine, hurry up! Le donne sono un buono a nulla puttane!"

Blake growled in my ear, I bent over some articles of clothing and whispered "What, what happened?"

_"It's what he said, I-I... ugg stupid son of a bitch... wait, I think I can show you, quick, pick a side!"_

"Uh? Left?" I said confused, I heard a slight tapping noise and then all of a sudden, my left eye vision went blind.

"OH FUCK!" I screeched, earning a glare and a curse in a Italian from the merchant. _"Sorry, wait one second, ok, can you see now"_

My eyesight slowly returned but something was different, On the left side of my vision was a see-through map of the city, like in the game, also below that was a little text box, which had translated what the man just said, and it wasn't nice!

'YOU SEXIST PIG!' I cursed mentally.

_"See told you"_

Really people? Really? What is he going to do now? Charge me more just because I have boobs and a vagina!? Stupid bitch.

I grumbled as I picked out some male pants in the smallest size possible, they were still huge but they'd have to do for now, I walked over to the shirts and picked out a white shirt with long sleeves that frilled out at the ends and a plain black button down shirt, I also grabbed a black corset and a male's vest as well. I stopped by the nightwear and picked up a night gown and robe, I needed something to wear tonight.

When I had everything, I reluctantly made my way up to the sexiest pig and dropped my items at the register .

"Here sir, this is what I'm buying." I said in the politest tone I could manage.

"_Wow that's a lot of crap, Alice"_ Blake whistled.

"The total is f 250" Wow, that's cheap. "Sure" I pull out Leonardo's money bag.

"BUT! Since your HUSBAND is not here and your clothes are for a man. I'll have to charge you f300" The sexiest pig held out his sweaty palm expectantly.

"WHAT!!?" I yelled, slamming my fist on the counter "No way in hell am I paying that!"

"f350."

"BUT!"

"f400"

"HERE JUST TAKE IT!" I shouted desperately as I shoved the coins into his hands. I dashed out the shop hugging all of my purchases to my body. I ran down the street and once I was out of ear shot of the merchant, I started to curse him out "Stupid, cocksucker, dickhead lying son of a bitch of hell itself!! I hope you die trying to -beeep- yourself"

"Wow aren't you so nice."

"In hell I am!" I sighed once my tirade was over. Then I blinked, that little see-through box was still there "Hey Blake, what the hell did you do to my eyes?"

"I hacked into the games mainframe and connected it to my laptop server. Now when people talk, you can understand them. Oh and the maps nice to."

I grinned "Cool! You rock!" I blinked a few more times, getting used to the feeling of it being in my field of vision. Then I noticed the clock in the bottom corner of the box, it was almost 7:00.

"Blake can you tell me where to go, I forgot where Leonardo's house was and I don't wanna think right now." I jumped slightly as a flashing green icon popped up on the map

_"The green is you and the yellow is your destination"_

" Thank you!" I smiled and began walking, happy that I wore my combat boots instead of sandals today. Speaking of today "Hey how long have I been here? and what is the date and time in the real world?"

" _Well you've been in there for at least two days, it's the 20th of march it's a little past four in the morning and yep,that's all!"_

"BLAKE! I scream.

"_What did I do wrong?_" he asked very confused.

" Go to bed! You should get some sleep, it's not like I'm going anywhere."

"_but-"_

"No buts, beside I'll be here in the morning and with your help I can do anything!" I grinned and did the superman pose. I heard Blake chuckle tiredly before saying _"Find, I'll go to sleep once you get to that house"_

"Ok, sounds like a deal" I agreed before taking another turn, it had gotten dark so suddenly it was hard to see anything, even with the full moon overhead. After a few minutes of silence I began thinking on how I was going to get out of here.

"Blake how am I going to get out of here?"

"_Well Adi and I thought that if you complete the game you can get out of it."_ I nodded, smart. But then that ever annoying voice popped into my head again "What happens if I die?"

"_Well that the bad side to it, we don't know what happens if you do die.. Hell, we don't even know if we should start searching for a new best friend."_

"Wow, you guys are so nice to me, why didn't you just lie and say ' YEAH ALICE! We're going to get you out of there as soon possible, and you won't die a horribly painful and most likely bloody death!' with a happy face" I glare at nothing in particular.

"_WELL SOR-RY!"_ Blake mumbled into my head, I huffed and continued on my quest to Leonardo house. Once I got there, I stopped and whirled around, staring at the sky, I'm sure I was facing Blake "Oh look, I'm here, now do what you said and turn off the PS3 and get some sleep!"

" …_... You're right, I am kinda tired, so I'll see you in the morning. I'll wake you up in a special way."_

I grin, awesome special surprise! " Yeah, I'll be waiting."

" _Ok, night._" Blake yawned.

"Nighty night, don't let the Nazis bite "

He ignored my last comment and said _"Oh and Alice?"_

"Yeah?"

" _You should try living in this world, it'll be something new and you'll never know if you'll enjoy it or not"_ I thought about it for a second and then shrugged "You're right, I should" when he said it like that, it made me think that I might actually like living here.

" _And if not, you can always be grateful that you didn't get sucked into Pac Man."_

"GO TO BED!"

"_Yes mom"_ Blake laughed.

"Good boy." A little ding went off inside my head and I knew that he had logged off, I smiled, at least I can talk to them again, but I might look insane from the talking to air, but who cares!?

I clutched the fancy for knob and pushed the door open "LEO! I'M BACK!"

"Child! Why so loud? I'm not a continent away from you." Leonardo chastised as he appeared out of a back room which I believe was the kitchen. I rubbed my neck "Sorry."

" It's fine" damn you Italian people and your niceness. My mother would off beat my sorry ass for being so loud so late.

"Oh, here's the paints and brushes you asked for and since you didn't tell me what colors to buy. I just bought you the three main bases and black and white. I hope this is good enough for you."

Leonardo examined the paints and nodded "Perfect, these will do."

"Good." I exhaled relieved. Thank you Nazi!

"Adeliz, can you place them over there on that table while I go check on our meal"

"Sure." Leonardo disappeared back into the kitchen and I dropped his paint items where he wanted. I began to walk back towards the kitchen when a stack of white canvases caught my eye, I knelt down and fingered through the stacks of paintings, "Wow, so many" In my world there is only fifteen of his paintings still out there, too see so many is a gift. This game is very detailed, it's like the characters are real.

I wondered if I could... maybe not......well I should ask anyway!

I look through more paintings and sculptures and I start thinking that I should get a job, something to support myself in this world since it looks like I won't be leaving any time soon. Maybe Leonardo has something for me to do...

I stand up and walk to the back door and open it slightly, poking my head through." Leonardo, you here?"

"Si, io sono qui." Thanks too Blake's translator, I understood that, (Yes I'm in here) Awesome!

"I have a request to ask." I said, stepping into a small kitchen. Smells of some kind of soup wafted through the air as I sat down at a small dinner table.

"Yes, what is it?" Leo asked as he turned around to look at me. I shifted in my seat "Can I be your apprentice for a while?"

Leo looked shocked "Well....-"

" Or something else, until I pay you back. Once I have I won't be your apprentice anymore if you dislike it."

"....."

"I'm sorry that was too much, you wouldn't want me since I'm a girl." Damn all the sexist pigs in this game!

"Oh child, no, no, no, it's just that no one have ever asked to be my apprentice before, I'm barely a master myself." Leo explained sitting down next to me, I looked up and smiled nervously."So can I?"

"We'll see, I'll think about it and I'll tell you before bed"

"Sure. Ok."I nod.

"Now, let me show you your room." He stood up from the table and walked over to the door and held it open for me, I walk pass him and he started walking toward the back wooden stairs, I grab my purchases items and follow him up two flights of stairs and down a hall to a door, he stopped and pulled out a key and unlocked the door "Well here we are, you will be staying in this room and my room is two doors down to the right" I pushed the door open and nod to him "Thank you"

"No, its not a problem, I'll call for you once the meal is finish." With that he left me to the room. I took a look inside, it was something simple, nothing to fancy. It consists of a small wrought iron bed on the east wall beneath a large window, on the south wall there was a polished wood desk and a dresser. Some candles sat in a candle holder and they were lit, I guess Leonardo did that before I came.

I walk up to the bed and drop my clothing on the mattress, and then I looked out the window, I smiled as I saw the stars shining brightly above then I noticed something "Well look at that." I said as I saw a small platform right under my window and to my left was one of those random poles that just stuck out for no apparent reason, seriously why do they had those? I open the window and step out onto the platform, it shook a little under my weight but it was otherwise very steady. I stare down at the empty streets, only night guards walked the streets with lanterns in there hands, I throw the finger in the dark, I hate guards.

Suddenly something flickered out of the corner of my eye. I turn my head and saw a shadow race across the roof tops in the distance "Hmm wonder who that was..." I shook my head " Eh. Probably a guard or a squirrel or something..." I rest my hands on my hips for a second, I stare at the buildings, trying to memorize the area. Then I sighed, it was lonely without Blake in my mind.

I look at the buildings and then inside to wear my clothing as left untended "I better finish my outfit, then maybe I could go run a little bit, I haven't trained in a while...." I turn around and slip back into the room. I picked up my shirt and examined it, it was huge..."Shit, I need some sewing material and maybe a mannequin..."

I head back down to the main floor and peak through the door "Hey Leo, do you have any thread or sewing materials?" Leo nodded and disappeared through a second door, he came back and handed me a black box. I thanked him and jogged upstairs. I opened my door and began measuring my figure and making adjustments to the male clothing, I wasn't a great stewardess, but my Grandma taught my enough to fix anything in a pinch. "Grandma...." I murmured as I slid the needle through the white fabric, it reminded me of the summer days I spent with my grandma in north New York. She had this cute little cottage with a beautiful garden. I miss her...

I focused back on my outfit and worked like a madman. When it was done I grinned and undressed and tried it on. It wasn't perfect, it had a sleeves that hung off my shoulders, the neckline had a small V that showed my medium sized chest. I didn't like my chest showing that much so I took my purple tank top and pulled it over my shirt so that it gave me a more modest look. I pulled the corset over my shirt, tightening it enough so that it was not crushing my ribcage but hugging my figure nicely. I rolled the sleeves to my elbow, so that my hands were not constricted by the sleeves. I picked up the gray pair of pants I bought and adjusted the waist line so that it hugged my hips better, the legs were a little too long so I tucked the extra fabric into my combat boots. I picked up my favorite gloves that were to worn out that I had to cut off the finger tips.

I stared at the long mirror handing on the wall in front of the wall beside the desk, I looked pretty good. I grinned and started to undress and put my items of clothing into the dresser drawers. I then grabbed my night gown and male slacks and pulled them on.

Once I was fully dressed, Leonardo came knocking at the door. I grinned and hopped over to the door and pulled it open. Leonardo nodded at my normal clothing and then said "Dinner is ready" I followed him down the stairs an into the dinning room where stainless china plates sat perfectly set under a candle light chandleir

"Wow, fancy" I muttered and Leonardo shrugged "It's the usual" I grinned and sat down, Leonardo took his seat across from me and we had a wonderful light conversation about family and friends and hobbies. Leonardo dropped a few hints through out the meal that questioned where I hailed from but I cleverly avoid the topic by complement his artwork or saying that my home was a lot different then Italy.

Once we were finished and I was happily full, Leonardo said "Adeliz, you know about the question you told me earlier this evening, the one about being my apprentice." He said as he and I began clearing the table and washing the dishes in a sink (or a water basin filled with clean water).

I held my breath "Yeah, I remember, why?"

"I accept, I think you would be a wonderful apprentice, or at least and assistant" he said with a small cute smile.

"Oh thank you!!" I tackled him with a bear hug and shook him back and forth, I don't care if its awkward, I was happy!

He froze slightly before wrapping his arms around my waist and hugging me back. I grinned and let go, apologizing for the sudden show of affection. He simply smiled and said he expected it. We discussed my living arrangement, and it turns out that room would be mine until I had to leave for home.

The clock on the wall struck ten and Leonardo yawn "I believe it's time for bed, we have a long day tomorrow and you must be tired" I shook my head "Actually, I was planning on going for a run." He gave me the weirdest of all looks and the shrugged "Ok be back before twelve" I nod and head back upstairs, I pulled on my jeans and tank top and my boots. Then sliding open the window and gripping the the edges,I stared at the moon and sighed " thanks mom... for everything" I pulled myself out onto the ledge.

I examined the wall and smiled "Well this is going to be easy" I said as I stepped back onto the ledge and then jumped at the wall, my hands grabbed the pole sticking out of the wall and I pulled my self up onto the rooftop. I felt my muscles scream at my when I started running, the red singles flashed by in a blur as I raced from roof top to roof top.

When I finally slowed down to a hault I found my self only about five minutes away from Leonardo's, I could still see his roof from where I stood. I was sweating heavily and my limps felt like lead weights, well that's what I get for not practicing my Parkour for a long time.

"Assassin!!" I turn around and saw a flash of white dart above the roof tops, guards were screaming and throwing rocks. I think Monkey Man got into trouble. I watch until he was out of sight and the guards were cursing up a storm. Then I shrugged and head back to Leonardo's. I slid through the front door and saw that Leo was bent over a black leather book, scratching furiously with a quill pen.

" Leonardo! I'm back" I informed as I walk in, he glanced up and smiled "Oh bene! I was getting worried about you, I heard that there was an assassin on the loose."

"I know. I heard." I think the whole country heard the way those guards were screaming.

"Good thing your back." Leonardo handed me a mug and the smell of tea wafted into my nose. I smiled gratefully and took a sip. "I'm going to bed Leo, see you tomorrow."

"Buona notte"

"Night." I made a painful treak up stairs my legs felt so heavy. I slid into my room and into my pj's. I then sat back into bed and closed my eyes, for some reason I felt so tired today. I guess thats what happens when you get sucked into a video game, get chased down by guards and met a world famous artist. I turned over and buried my head into a soft pillow and yawned.

And right before I feel asleep I thought I heard another male voice talking to Leonardo down stairs. I was to tired to care though and I fell asleep.

~ Leonardo~

After Adeliz went to bed, I return to working on the blueprints for my newest idea, a machine that will enable to allow man to fly! I started to let my mind wonder and I started to think about the Auditore family, poor Maria. To lose both her sons and her husband. I sighed and suddenly there was a loud know at the door. I stood up and walked over.

"Now who would be out this late." I muttered as I open the door.

I squint into the dark and then my face lit up "Oh Ezio, my boy, come in! come in!" He stepped into the light and I noticed his new outfit, a white robe tied together with a red sash and multiple weapons connected to his sides.

"I'm sorry Leonardo but I need help" he sounded desperate, something must have been wrong...

"What has happened my boy?"

"I don't know, all these things just happened at once, and now Father is--" he looked away and I patted him on his shoulder "Ezio, go home. Come back when your mind is clear."

He looked at me and nodded "Ok.. I'll see you in the morning" He turned and left, disappearing in to the dark. I closed my door, and then remembered I had forgotten to tell him about my new apprentice. Oh well, it will have to wait until morning...

-

–

-

–

End of chapter two

Next chapter: The Run Of Life

~Translations~

"Ha così strano!" ( Shes so strange)

"Da dove provengono?" (where did she come from?)

"Perché lei vestito come un uomo?" (Why does she dress like a man?)

"Oh mio, forse è un nuovo tipo di cortigiana?" (Oh my, do you things shes a new type of courtesan?)

"THERE SHE IS! AL LADORO! " (Stop theif!)

"Non ti preoccupare, va bene. (no problem, Its fine) I have a friend just like you. He's always messing with the guards, you two might become close friends one day." He smiled that cute little boy smile that I had grown used to. Now that I could focus on him, I could see that he looked really familier... hmm.

"Davvero (really)? Where? Not many people have seen my work"

"(Well then, we'll have to change that)E allora, dovremo cambiare la situazione! You are more than welcome to stay here for the night!"

"Fine, hurry up! Le donne sono un buono a nulla puttane! (Women are good for nothing whores)"


	3. The Run Of Life

Author note: This morning I got a phone call from one of my friend/editor saying that I got a flame, and I knew that sooner or later ill get one, but this flame was not your average flame, its was nine paragraph flame about my fan fiction. And I give her respect for that and I'm happy that my first flame was not one of those witty flames that are like " This sucks, take it off ". Since she took her time writing her thought about my story, I took my time and did the same and here it is:

Dear, "The Unamused"

I am sorry that you have read "the most painful and insulting thing you have ever had the misfortune of stumbling upon". I will accept the fact that you think Alice is a " Ignorant Annoying Dick" and how you would love to kill her, just like Bella from Twilight. I saw my mistake on the Porcelain/Stainless China plates and yet again I'm an truly sorry for that. But I do have some Subjects I have to clear up. I have reread and use the "Find" tool bar to see that I have not mention about Florence/Firenze to the story once, So when you pointed out that I spelled Florence like "Florenze", I'm sorry to say but you were wrong. I never add Florence to the story yet. Also for the Chandeliers, No where in the story did I ever mention the Word Chandeliers and if I did I wouldn't have mention it to Leonardo place, I know that Leonardo is was poor back then so why even bother. At the end of your Review you pointed out that you didn't like the ending, well I can tell you that I was rushing to finish the chapter and never realize what I have type up. An another thing, I know that Alice is nothing like Rosa, I was pointing out that they both swear a lot.

Lastly, you ask me to do the world a favor and stop posting up more chapters,

Well...

I'm already going to hell so, No.

With Love, _Wish511_

_Soaring to life_

_-_

–

-

"_Alice....Alice.... Wake up..."_

I groan and roll over onto my opposite side. "No!....I don't wanna talk to you now....Go away PS3...I need sleep." I yawn and wave my arm dismissively for him to go away then I grip the orange quilt and tug it over my head. I heard a sigh.

"_You asked for it."_

I peeked out from the darkness of my covers and stare at the wall. "Asked for what?"

_"Mr. Samberg Thanks for coming to your performance review  
No problem  
So you're in charge around here, is that fair to say?  
Absolutely, I'm the boss  
Okay, so take us through a day in the life of the boss  
Well the first thing I do is..."_

Oh no...

"_TALK TO CORPORATE ,**LIKE A BOSS**  
APPROVE MEMOS, **LIKE A BOSS**  
LEAD A WORKSHOP, **LIKE A BOSS**  
REMEMBER BIRTHDAYS, **LIKE A BOSS**  
DIRECT WORKFLOW, **LIKE A BOSS**  
MY OWN BATHROOM, **LIKE A BOSS**  
MICROMANAGE, **LIKE A BOSS**  
PROMOTE SYNERGY, **LIKE A BOSS**"_

"You mother fucker..." I laughed as I push myself up from the hard mattress. This song is going to be in my head all day. Ah well, I began to sing along.

"_Hit on Debra, **LIKE A BOSS**  
Get rejected, **LIKE A BOSS**  
Swallow sadness, **LIKE A BOSS**  
Send some faxes, **LIKE A BOSS  
**Call a sex line **LIKE A BOSS  
**Cry deeply, **LIKE A BOSS**  
Demand a refund, **LIKE A BOSS** "_

"Eat a bagel, _like a boss!... OK_ I'm up!" The song cut off and I jump up from the bed stretching my arms over my head and yawning the last bit of sleep away.

"_Oh, god, she's alive..."_Blake chuckled and I stuck my tongue out at the ceiling "Nazi fucker, you do know I'm going to be singing that all day, right?"

I could see him grinning _"Isn't it great?"_

I rolled my eyes "Yeah great, and do you know what else is great? Knowing what time it is."

_"It's about seven in the morning for you and four in the afternoon for us."_

"Us? Oh by the way! Do you like my outfit! " I pull it out of the dresser and hold it up to the ceiling for him to see.

_" Do you want the truth or do you want one of those nice little lies friends tell each other?"_

I was about to insert a smart ass comment before I heard "_-__**Oh Blake tell her that it looks nice !" **_

That voice....could it be? "Adi?"

"_**In the flesh and blood**_**."** she said in a cheerful voice.

"OMG ADI!! Do you know how much I miss you?!!" I screamed, jumping up and down.

She laughed."_**Apparently way too much." **_I smiled and reached for the hem of my nightgown and began to pull it up, but I paused. "Hey Blake, can you turn around?"

"_Why?"_He asked, and I gave him that 'really? Are you just that oblivious?' look. "Jeez Blake, I didn't know that you liked to watch your best friend change in a video game."

_"…"_

"_**EWW!!!!!"**_I wince as Adi's voice screeched through my mind.

"_WHAT!?" _I bit my lip, holding back a laugh. "_**GET THE HELL OUT! GO! HIDE IN THE BATHROOM OR SOMETHING!!"**_

"_IM GOING! IM GOING_! " I heard a slam of a door and I grinned at the ceiling "Adi, I luv you"

She giggled "_**Ditto**_"

Silence ensues and I listen "He does realize we are kidding, right?" I ask, pulling off my nightgown and slipping into a pair of gray pants and my customized white shirt.

"_**I think so**_" She didn't sound that sure.

"Ok then." I pick up the corset and tied it tightly onto my torso, struggling a bit with the laces, no I know why the princesses in the those old movies had maids to do this, it was hard doing it on my own.

"Adi does this look good?"

"**Well, yeah! You look hot."**

"Damn. Did it wrong again."

"**What!? What you did wrong?"** I could imagine her eyebrows pulling together in confusion. I bit my lip hard to hold back a giggle.

"I was supposed to look sexy!" I huff out. Adi scoffed and we both started cracking up. I had to admit this wasn't so bad, me in this game and them out there. As long as they're with me, I'll be fine.

I glance into the mirror one last time, examining my work and then I looked up at the ceiling "Ok you can call Mr. Pervert back." Adi giggled **"You got it."** I heard a shuffle and then "**YO BLAKE, GET YOUR PERVERTED ASS BACK OUT HERE**!" got to love my friends.

While Adi was going to bring the Nazi back, I laced up my boots and closed my dresser doors. Then I opened the door and headed downstairs (taking two steps at a time) to see if my dear artist was awake yet.

Indeed he was. "Morning Leonardo!" I greeted, Leonardo glanced up from the piece of parcel that he had spread out on his desk and smiled "Ahh, Adeliz. Buon giorno!" I look over his shoulder to see what he was so focused on... "A bat?"

"Sì. My newest idea, sadly though I don't have the right materials or time to create it yet..." he sighed and the shrugged "Anyway, it's time for breakfast! You can go grab some bread and wine in the kitchen , then we can get started!"

"Sure" I nod and skip over to the kitchen and grab me a piece of bread from the brown wicker basket then I heard a moan in my head, I guess their back "Jeez, what were you guys doing? Making out?"

_**"NO! **_" They both yelled at the same time. I shook my head. The day those two start dating is the day I'll do a happy dance on top of the empire state building...

" _Ahem, so anyway, Alice. Do you have any idea what you are going to be doing today?"_

I bite into my bread. "Not really. I've only been playing for a day, remember?"

"Adeliz?" My eyes widened and I turn around, slowly swallowing "Yes?"

"Is something wrong?" Leonardo asked, looking around the kitchen curiously.

"No, why do you ask?" I said, looking around with him, was there something in the room?

"You are talking to yourself"

Oh yeah, I forgot about that! What the hell am I going to say? 'Oh right, you're not real and I'm talking to my best friend through my mind'

_"Good job Alice!"_ Blake muttered in my mind.

I smiled "Sorry Leo, I should've explained. I like to talk to myself.... it's.... it's a little habit I picked up traveling alone." Please believe me, please believe me...

"....Well I guess I have to get use to it" Yes! Victory! But aww I feel bad for him, making him listen to me ramble about life and other shit that no one cares about.

"_Brilliant. Another Great Lie by the Great and powerful Alice!"_Blake muttered and I resisted the urge to stick my tongue out at him.

"Shut up, what would you have said?"

"_..."_

"Thought so, bitch" I remarked smugly.

After I finished my food, I lumbered around the workshop waiting for something to happen. But I mostly just helped Leonardo with cleaning and such (And by clean, I mean search and destroy) around nine or so, Leonardo was doodling another great masterpiece and I was hanging around the living room. Leonardo glanced at me and said "Adeliz? Why don't you draw something? I have enough paper." I gave him that 'Oh shit-nizzles he doesn't know I can't draw' look. He smiled and held up a yellow parchment and pen. I hesitantly took it and sat down at the table.

Leonardo grinned over my shoulder. I bring the pen tip to the paper and freeze, Leonardo frowns "Go on child, draw something."

He tells me to draw something...

So I do.

And you know what?

I fail.

But not just fail, I had an EPIC FAIL. Damn, I haven't drawn anything since freshmen year in high school, and even then it sucked balls. Leonardo stares over my shoulder, his face scrunched up in a thoughtful expression "That's a very...interesting... cow?" My face fell. "It's supposed to be a flower"

Leonardo let out a small "Oh." and I sigh staring at my cow/flower/piece of shit drawing. Leonardo placed a comforting hand on my shoulder, "And how it's still a nice start, a few years time and you'll be a master" he smiled so brightly I had to turn away. Leonardo lets go of my shoulder and disappears back into the kitchen to get something and I stare aimlessly at my picture.

Adi voice appears in my head **"Don't be sad, it doesn't look that bad . Even Leonardo said it looked nice**" My stare turned into a full on glare "He's my teacher, teachers are supposed to say that to make you feel better. We all know it looks like crap."

**"Give it time, you'll get better**" I sighed and push the paper away and stare at the fireplace "I'm so bored... Hey where's the Nazi?" I asked noticing the absence of a overly, condescending, Im-so-much-smarter-then-you-even-though-I-can't-see-that-one-of-my-best-friends-is-like-totally-in-love-with-me voice.

"**He went to get a drink and another mic for me."**

"A mic? He's going all the way home for that?" I asked.

**"Nope, we are already at his house, we moved shop to his apartment while you were asleep. You're on three plasmas at this moment, I feel like freaking god, watching your every move" **she giggled.

"Why would he need to move?"

**"I don't know, but he has more technical crap over here so it might get you out of there faster" **

"Oh. Ok then. So now what?" I was really bored. I usually... indulge myself with some harmless (but not always legal) fun. But can't really do that here without getting my throat slit.

**"You could do that essay for Professor Peacock's class**." Adi suggested. I rolled my eyes "Yeah, just let me pull the text book from my ass and type it on my nonexistent keyboard"

**"Hey just suggesting something, don't have to gouge my eyes out."**

I sighed more and slumped down in my chair "Have you already finished it?"

**"Yep. The week it was assigned."**

"Over achieving Jew" I muttered. Yes, Adi's Jewish, a very loose Jew, but a Jew none the less.

**"Under achieving smart ass"** I bit my lip "Touché"

I give up "Alright, if I tell you what to type, will you type for me?"

**"Sure but you owe me one"**

"Yeah Yeah"

We worked on the essay for three hours, stopping every so often when Leonardo walked in. He may think I talk to myself, but I don't want to freak him out more then I have to. By noon I was at wits end and Adi finally said **"How 'bout we save the rest for tomorrow?"** I seriously jumped for joy.

_"You guys done?"_ Blake said suddenly and Adi replied **"Almost, we have to finish the conclusion."**

I yawned and Blake came on in my head _"Hey Alice, me and Adi-"_

"**Adi and I "** Adi corrected and I chuckled. Blake moaned and said _"Adi and I are going to dinner-"_

_"_Dinner?"

_"It's 7:30 here"_

"Ah. Ok."

_"We'll be back later, I can't leave the map up because it requires me to work it, but I can leave the translation up. Try not to get killed" _I waved my hand lazily "Yeah yeah, get going. You crazy kids, enjoy your date"

_**"ITS NOT A DATE!"**_

I grinned, it's so a date. They signed off and the map in my sigh closed. I blinked getting used to the sudden un-cluttered line of sight and sighed, well now what?

"Adeliz?" Leonardo peeked through the back room door and I turn toward him.

"Yes Leonardo?"

"Can you go to the storage-room? It's the door across from your room. Inside, there is a canvas against the back wall. Could you grab it for me?"

"Sure why not? I have nothing better to do" And it's not like I'm going to be chased out of the house and sprain my ankle.

~Ezio~

After I visited Leonardo, I wondered around the streets. I couldn't go home, and the person my father once trusted was the very person who sentenced him to death. "Merda" I muttered. Crowds of people scurried by, each of them refuse to meet my eyes. It must be the robes I was wearing. I glare down at the cobblestone road, flashes of my family passed through my mind. Father. Petruccio. Federico. I failed them.

"Sir Ezio!" I turn and see a women, a maid from my old home, my old life. She ran up and stopped a few feet in front of me "Thank god, I've been looking everywhere for you!"

I looked away " I couldn't stop them Annette. I tried, I swear...but there were so many guards"

"Please come with me, we need to get you off the streets" she glanced around frantically.

"What of my mother and sister?" I asked. Are they safe?

"They're safe, I'll bring you to them" She started to move away. Waving her hand for me to follow, I shook my head "It's too dangerous for us to travel together, just tell me where to go and I'll meet you there"

"My sister's house, just north of Dre dormo"

"I'm on my way." I turn around quickly, hurrying to the alleyways. Once out of sight of wondering eyes, I jumped up and grabbed a window ledge, pulling myself up, I scamper to the rooftops. I spot Annette, moving through the crowds like a knife through butter. I follow her via rooftops. It was only a short distance to our destination and we made it there in a matter of minutes. Her sister's house was heavily covered in green vines and smelled of expensive perfume. It couldn't be... I slid down to the ground and walk up to the door, glancing uncertainly at Annette, I opened the door and step in.

Courtesans. And a lot of them.

"Uh, I think we are at the wrong building." I ignore the sudden giggle that sounded in the corners of the main parlor. Long red drapes feel down the walls and candles were lit, dimly eliminating the room.

Annette chuckled "No. No this is it."

She smiled to my left and I turn, a women appeared from behind a bamboo screen . Long brown hair cascaded down a full grown, hour glass body. The women held an air of importance and leadership.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Messer Ezio. Annette speaks quite highly of you."She eyes me up and down "I can see why"

I chuckled "Thanks for the kind words Signorina—"

"No. Call me Paola" She stared at me certainly and I nodded, a strong women with a strong attitude.

"Paola, thank you for taking in my family" She laughed "It's not a problem, but you look tired. Perhaps you would like too--"

"No, I have to go." Now that I know Mother and Claudia are safe, I can go can kill the bastard who did this.

"Where are you going Ezio!?"

"To kill Uberto Alberti!" I grind through clenched teeth. Paola sighed and place a hand on my shoulder. "I understand your desire for blood, but you are not ready for that. The moment you step out that door you are as good as dead. That person is a very powerful man, and you are not a killer..."

"Spare me the lecture!" I hiss.

" But I can make you one." She finished.

I nearly scoffed "And why are you going to teach me how to kill?"

"I'm not..." She walked pass me, her fingers brushing my face "I'm going to teach you how to survive"

-

-

-

I have to admit, Paola is a good teacher. The tricks she taught were extremely useful. Now I know how her girls made it through the city and still lived to see the next sunrise.

"Good Ezio, you are ready." Paola complimented as I entered the small garden area where two groups of courtesans dance exotically. Luring both men and money.

"Thank you" I remarked, Paola smiled "Now you need one last thing. Take this" She handed me my father's broken blade "How did you"

"by using the same skills I just taught you"

"What do you expect me to do with this?"

"I assume you are familiar with Leonardo Da Vinci?"

"Si, but how does an artist factor into this?"

"He's far more than that, bring him the pieces. You'll see." I have a feeling that I'm getting way in over my head...

-

-

-

It was a little after noon when I arrived at the doorstep of Leonardo's workshop. I glance around for any guards, then I knock twice and then open the door. "Leonardo! Are you here?"

" Ezio? Is that you? Wait a second, I'll be out in one moment." Leonardo's voice echoed from the back room. I shrugged and started to shuffle through random pieces of art on Leonardo's work desk. One picture stood out from the rest.. "Mucca?"

I heard a faint sound and my ears perked but I ignored the sound, thinking it was Leonardo. The sounds grew louder and I realized that something wasn't right, the footsteps were coming from the opposite side of the house, someone else was in Leonardo's workshop. The footsteps continued to grow louder and louder until they hit the bottom of the steps. I whip around and see a flash a white, my instincts took over and I pull a small throwing blade from its sheath and send it flying at the intruder.

"THE FUCK, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" a voice cursed and they slowly pulled the white, which I now saw was a canvas, away from their face and set it gently on the floor, my knife still embedded in the white fabric.

My eyes travel up from the canvas to the face, and I was more surprised to see that it was a women. She looked at me with a look of fear, confusion, and caution. But I was too distracted by her eyes, the strangest shade of green, almost as bright as a grassy mountain valley. So full of life and her hair. It was dark black that resembled a starless night sky, the color made her eyes seem darker, the strands were pulled into a strange hairstyle that looked like a horses tail.

The girl continues to stare at me, but she slowly plucked the knife from the canvas with her shoe, bent down and push it into her boot. Then she stood up, we stared some more, are eyes glued to each other. She glanced down at the canvas, then at me and then to the door to the room Leonardo was in and then.... She ran.

I snapped out of my trance and sprinted after her.

She dashed up the stairs as quick as a mouse, I followed. We both hit the top of the wooden staircase and I reached for her, my hand just barely brazing her wrist. She turned suddenly and ran down the hall way and disappeared into one of Leonardo's guest room, slamming the door loudly closed after her.

I burst into the room in time to see her jump out of the window. I walk to the window ledge and stick my head out, the girl slid down to the ground and vanished into the moving crowd. "She got away" I mused, no one had ever beaten me in a race before, beside my brother. Call me impressed. I head out of the room and back down to the main part of the house. My mind focused on the girl. 'Who was she? I've never seen someone with such strange eyes, or strange clothes'

"Oh Ezio, it's good to see you" I look up from beneath my hood and see Leonardo staring at me with for scrolls stacked in his arms. I remembered my father's blade, I wonder if he could fix it. "Leonardo, can you-"

"One second Ezio, I want to you to meet someone first." Leonardo's eyes darted around curiously.

"Meet?" I asked.

"Ah yes, see I met this traveler yesterday and she reminds me of you. Always getting in trouble with the guards and getting chased all over town, anyway, in the turn of events, she's now my new apprentice"

"A traveler.... and a apprentice?" I asked confused.

"Yes, she's my new apprentice. I wonder where she went... I told her to go get a canvas for me and she's yet to come back. Have you seen her? About ye tall" He hold out his hands to a few inches shorter than me "Black hair. Green eyes. Strange looking clothes?"

"When you say new apprentice, you don't mean Agniolo and Innocento do you?" I asked, remember the two young teenagers that were working here the first time I visited with my mother.

" Agniolo and Innocento? Oh no, I sent them away on a break. They've been here so long, they need to get out and see the world every once in a while. " He grinned at me before his eyebrows pulled together in frustration "No where is she, I sent her up for the canvas' no more then ten minutes ago..."

"Uh.... Leonardo, I have to be right back." I backed away to the door.

" Why? You just got here." He cocked his head to the side and stared at me with a confused expression on his face.

"I have to go get your new apprentice." Leonardo stared at me and then rubbed the bridge of his nose. "You chased her out already? Oh no, no, no."

"Oh no,no,no' what?"

"She's new here and tends to get lost rather quickly. The guards are still after her to..."

"I'll be right back." I swing the door open and left, leaving Leonardo as he shook his head, muttering "oh, no,no,no"

~Alice~

WOW WEE!

I got chased out of my house and now I'm walking around like a retard.

Wanta know why?

Well it's because...

MONKEY MAN FUCKING CAME OUT OF NO WHERE AND THREW A KINFE AT ME!

God damn, I really should learn his name.

And on the bright side, at least I didn't sprain my ankle. I walk with the crowd towards the main plaza, the blade rubbed against my shin, I don't know why I kept the stupid knife, but who knows, it might become useful later on in life.

The clock on a bell tower in the distance chimed once, I look around for something to do since I couldn't go back, unless I wanted to die an early and bloody death

...besides

...I'm lost.

'Damn, maybe I should have tried to talked Monkey Man out of killing me' I thought. But when I saw him, I thought of two things 1) do nothing and stand there and maybe he'll ignore you 2) Leonardo is going to come and save your ass from being kicked, slashed into another dimension or 3) run for your mother fucking life.

Yeah, choose two cause I'm special that way.

Anyway, I strolled into the market plaza and sat down on one of the many benches. I stared off into space, thinking about life and all the crap that's happened to me in the last 72 hours. My very deep chain of thought was broken when I heard a merchant walk out from his shop shouting "APPLES! GET YOUR APPLES HERE! FINEST APPLES IN ALL OF ITALIA!" on cue my stomach growled and I rubbed it, man I'm hungry.

I stand up from the bench and hop/step/jump over to the merchant stand where the shop owner was calling out to anyone who passed by "APPLES! BIG, RED, JUICY APPLES!" ok we get it, you have apples. Shut up and let me buy one already "I'll buy one sir"

The merchant stopped shouting to look at me, luckily his face didn't scrunch up in dislike that I was female, in fact, he smiled brightly "Of course, Belle donne. That will be two florins" I pushed my hand into my pocket, only to frown when my hand didn't come in contacts with the round gold coins. I pulled out my twenty dollar bill that I for some reason always carry with me. "Oh shit, maybe its in-" I turn and start searching my other pocket but the merchant grabbed my wrist and I couldn't help but flinch away....

"Mi dispiace miss, but what is that you have in your hand?" he said staring at the green piece of paper in my hand.

"Oh its currency from my country." I stated, stepping a little bit back.

**The** feeling had returned... 'No **he's **not here, **he** can't hurt me here' I shook my head, trying to force my words to be true.

"Let me see that." I handed him the twenty, careful to avoid as much contact as possible. He took it and stared at it, transfixed. "Fascinating, the color, the font. Nothing like I've ever seen before, Miss, I'll give who this entire basket of apples and even throw in some oranges for this" He waved the money around and I stare at it for a second before shrugging "Ok, its not like I'll need it anytime soon."

"Bene, wait here while I fetch you a basket" he left the stand and disappeared into the shop. I stood still, tapping my foot impatiently. Subconsciously rubbing my wrist of where the man had grabbed me 'Damn, I still can't get over that. I'm such a weakling' I curse under my breath.

'No, don't think about **that**!' my mind yelled at me and I decided to listen. Yes, don't think about **that.**

"Here you go miss, one basket. Have a wonderful day." I smile at the merchant as he appeared again hold a basket filled to the brim with the red juicy fruit. I smiled and took the basket from the man "You too..." I turn around, hugging the basket to my chest and start walking in some random direct, since I don't have a map. I might has well try to find some source of familiarity and try to get back to Leo's house.

I follow the flow the crowd, the basket of apples balanced in my arms 'Damn, I can't see a damn thing through this damn--' a stiff force rammed into my face and I stumbled, I felt the my ankle dig into a jagged brick in the road. A sudden pain and then I felt myself falling backwards I gripped the basket tightly and managed to keep the majority of the fruit safe from harm, as for my ass well... "Ow! What the hell!?" I moan rubbing my backside, then I aimed a well heated glare upwards, only to see a group of guards... and they were oddly familiar....

...

...

... Oh Fuck.

"WATCH YOUR STEP WOMEN!" the leader yelled, I wince, how is it that in such a huge city, I bump into the one guard that wants to slice my neck?

"Sorry sir, it'll never happen again." I quickly get to my feet and turn away, cursing when the guard calls "Women, have I seen you somewhere before?" Shit, lie!

"No....I believe we haven't."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm pretty sure."

"Well then, you may go." He waved his hand, dismissing me and turned back to his guard friends, I bow (cuz that seemed like the most degrading thing I could do) and I walk away as quickly and as least panicky as possible from them. When they didn't stop me , I spared a quick look over my shoulder.

They just stood there, stroking their beards and pointing at me. Then the little light bulbs appeared over their heads and they started to rush towards me. Fuck. Can I for once walk out into town without it being a death wish?

I start to sprint through the moving crowd, this would have been a lot easier if I didn't have a basket of apples in my hands. The guards didn't have such a hard time, the crowd parted in the middle and they just walked through. I glance down at my apples (no not those apples...pervert) and decided that I needed to put them somewhere. I ran down the main street, glancing frantically around for somewhere to put the basket.

I jogged pass an alleyway and stop, perfect. I placed the basket on the ground and then dash out of the alleyway as the guards started to yell "THEIF STOP!" I curse and committed my hiding spot to memory before I ran for my mother fucking life.

~Ezio~

I was able to locate Leonardo's new apprentice. She was bargaining for some apples from the local merchant, I jump to the ground and start to walk towards her, only problem was that Paola's courtesans had taken a liking to me and had surrounded my in a matter of seconds, each dancing alluringly using feather fans and scarves. I looked over their heads to see the merchant grasp her wrist to look at something in her hand, she flinched away almost violently. I saw the merchant disappear and then return with a huge basket of apples and the girl smiled and walked away. I growled and pushed my way through the courtesan group, they huffed and turn away. their little courtesan bodies swaying. I sighed and made my way through the crowd toward the girls fleeting body...

I muttered under my breath as I was once again stopped by an entertainer, who, out of all the people in the plaza decided that i was the person to entertain with his instrument, I swerved to the left and so did he, I went to the right, he followed. I cursed and handed him four florins. When he left I looked up to see that the girls figure was gone.

"Mirda, where did she go?" I ran around the building, pushing my way through clomps of peoples and I pull myself up onto a balcony. Then I crawled to the top of the building and looked out over the city.

It didn't take long for me to find her, all i had to do is sit and wait for the guards to raise their alarms and chase her through the streets. I saw her dodge around into an alleyway before running back out a split second latter. I stood up from my crouching position on the roof and ran with her. I noticed though, that she was limping as she ran... did she hurt herself? If so she's very good at masking her pain...

I followed until I could jump down into another alleyway. I stopped and wait for her to run pass my position and when she did , I snapped my hand out and pulled her into the alleyway.

She started to scream but I quickly muffled the noise with my gloved hand. "zitto!" I hissed, she continue to squirm and kick. I press her closer to my chest and turn her so that she wouldn't be noticed. The girl instantly froze and all that could be heard was are breathing and the distant chatter of the Florence.

The guards could be heard, their heavy metal armor clinking as they jogged down the street. I stiffened as they slowed in front of the alleyway entrance. So close that their words could be heard "Where did she go?"

"I don't know sir"

"Well find her, the _cagna _stole my money the other day."

"Si, sir"

The group of guards continue forward, their heavy footsteps slowly growing quieter. When the sounds had vanished I finally loosened my stance and sighed. Looking down I saw that the girl had taken to biting down my hand in a vain attempt to get free. I could almost feel her teeth through the thick leather. I smiled at her before I let her go.

~Alice~

'NOOO!!! I'M GOING TO GET RAPE IN THIS DAMN GAME! I SHOULD HAVE NEVER JINXED IT!!' I squirmed and bit and kicks whoever had their hands around me. I have no idea in hell how I got into this situation. I was running one second and then this freak pulled me out of nowhere and pulled my into the alleyway. I was half way through building up a scream but his hand came down on my mouth and I freaked out even more. Then he pressed me against his body and I froze. I was about to kick the guy in his balls or something, but then a guard ran right pass where we were hiding... I never did get that, it's like their thinking 'Oh look at that an alleyway, of course no one is going to be in there getting raped or selling drugs. We should walk pass it' Ah well back to the situation at hand.

I had subconsciously started biting down on his hand and then I heard a slight chuckle before whoever was holding me let go. I jumped forward and face planting the opposite wall, trying to put as much space as allowed between him and me. When I was sure I could kick his ass if he tried anything I turned around and saw who pulled me into the alleyway. Oh it's Monkey Man...I really should learn his name...wait a second, didn't he try to murder me at Leonardo's place...is he going to finish the job? OH SHIT-NIZZLES MY GIZZLES!!!!

"You by far, are the strangest women...no person... I have ever met" He commented dryly as he pulled off his glove. I noticed that I had left a bite mark in the leather...whoops, I didn't mean to bite that hard....or did I?

"Oh sorry, I thought you were a rapist and I tend to freak out" Once the words were out of my mouth, I couldn't help but laugh at how stupid the thought was.

"What so funny?" he asked me, cocking his hooded head to the side.

" Nothing, you wouldn't get it"

"Really? Why?" I froze at his words... why wouldn't he get my strange reaction to when anyone male touches me? I don't really understand it myself, but every time someone does touch me I get this strange feeling in my chest, like my heart fell into my stomach and this sudden flash erupts in my memory, a face, but it's gone so fast that I can't tell who it is. It's been that way since I could remember... I don't know, I'll have to ask Blake. He's know me longer then I have, maybe he'd know...

"You...just wouldn't...anyway let's get back to Leonardo's..." I turn around and began to walk out of the alleyway only to be stopped by a sudden tug on my wrist, I look back to see Monkey man hand clasped around mine, and my heart did that weird fall into my stomach again, I snapped my hand back and held it to my aching chest.

"I need to know of your name." Monkey Man said, retracting his hand back as well, I narrowed my eyes and nodded slightly "...It's Adeliz" Monkey man smiled and went into a sweeping bow "Well Signora Adeliz, my name is Ezio Auditore De Firenze." he looked at me from under his hood, I noticed he had really pretty eyes light brownish color that reminded me of Carmel "And Mi dipace about earlier"

Insert retarded look here "Huh?"

"The knife?" He said uncertainly and I thought back to how I was chased out of my temporary home

"Ohh that, it's no problem. Anyway we should return to Leonardo."

"Well then Ezio should me not head back to Leonardo's"

"We should." he held out his hand to me, and I shook my head "No thanks" when I didn't take it he let his hand fall back to his side. I pretended not to see the shocked look on his face, I didn't want to be one of those girls that need help every five seconds... like that one chick in the tale of two cities...horrible book.

I stepped forward and a sudden shock hit my ankle and split up my leg "OW FUCK!" I crouched down and gripped my ankle. Shit, when the hell did I hurt my ankle!? It didn't hurt a second ago! Whatever the hell I did it hurt! FUCKING SHIT OF CRAP AND MOTHER FUCKER!

"Adeliz! Are you alright?" Ezio asked as he knelt down next to me. I gave a look that proved if looks could kill mine would be shanking you right about now.

"Yes, yes. Of course I'm fine. In fact I'm dandy, I just love to sit on the ground and clutch my freaking ankle! NO I'M NOT FUCKING ALRIGHT! OH GOD, THE HELL!" I screamed, my voice on the verge of hysteria. Ezio ignored my little tantrum (his words, not mine) and said in the calmest voice ever "Here, let me help you."

Insert retarded look two here "Wha-?" before I could even spout anything else, Ezio's arms had swung down underneath my knees and my neck and he lifted me off the ground without breaking a sweat. Oh yeah, that feeling I get when men touch me? Yeah it just jumped to "ALERT HEART ATTACK MODE"

" WHAT THE HELL?!! NO! NO! NO! NO! PUT ME DOWN!! PUT ME DOWN NOW!" One day I'll look back at this and apologize to Ezio for punching him in the nose but right now I'm going to continue my thrashing.

"Mi dipace sinorita, I cannot resist a women in distress."He said simply as he walked out of the alleyway. I kicked my legs, trying to escape his clutches "OH YES YOU CAN!" He ignored me and I punched him in the shoulder, before I realized that everyone...and I mean EVERYONE...was staring at me. I crossed my arms and slumped into his arms, trying to get rid of the blush that was being added to my heart-drop reaction to Ezio's touch. This must be the most embarrassing moment in my entire life.

As we (or mostly him) continued to walk down the street and everyone's eyes followed us like we were the only interesting thing around, I continued to sulk and glare at the leather knife harness strapped to Ezio's chest. I can't believe he was doing this to me.

He tried to talk to me once or twice, but I gave him the silent treatment. He looked a little hurt but he'd deserved this. And right as I was about to give in and say something, he decided to walk through the plaza... you know the place where there was the most people and OMFG I was so pissed.

I mean all the females were staring me down with glares so sharp that they could cut through rock like it was room temperature butter. They turned their fancy embellished shoulders and started to whisper and gossip.

Let's just say I wanted to kill myself.

Oh did I mention it was crowded? Also because it was crowded it took him FOREVER to get through the fucking plaza. I seriously was about to reach for that knife in my boot and slice my neck when...

"ASSASSIN!!" Ezio visibly stiffened, I jumped in his arms and I looked over his shoulder, yep there was a guard. Damn do these guys just stand around all day waiting for Ezio or what?

"Mirda." Ezio cursed and that's when things got weird. Wanna know how weird?

He ran.

While carrying me.

Yeah awkward. In order to keep from bouncing uncomfortably in his arms, I had to wrap my arms tightly around his neck and then I decided to peek over his shoulder again...Yeah BAD IDEA!

"LOOK THE THEIF! SHE AND THE ASSASSIN ARE TOGETHER! QUICK CAPTURE THEM!"

"FUCK, EZIO THEY KNOW!" Ezio gave me that look from underneath his hood but didn't say anything. Instead he just kept running, the crowd had oh so cleverly decided to move out of the way. Ezio sprinted through the pathway they made with me still bouncing in his arms. After a few agonizing moments of being chased, shot at, and sliced by close swinging swords. I had just about had it. Ezio managed to lose the guard for a second and he slowed to a stop, a little bit winded but otherwise fine. I glared at him "Ezio Auditore de Firenze...put me down before I scratch another scar on your face"

"I can't do that Adeliz." It was the first time he had spoken since we had been discovered. I had to make him but me down. Hmmm "Ezio, put me down or I'll...I'll..."

"You'll what?" He said smugly.

"I'll...dammit I'll do something. Come on! You can save yourself...or at least hide me and you can go get rid of those guards"

"....." bingo. Alice: 1 Ezio:0

"Fine. But where would I hide you?" I shrugged in his arms... wait why is he still holding me?

"Um. Hn. I don't know, hide me in haystack. Isn't that what you do?"

"Well...yes, but how do you know that?"He eyed me suspiciously from under the hood, and by suspiciously I mean the kind of look you would give a stalker.

"...I just do. No put me down." He stares at me for all of five more seconds before carrying me off to a random haystack cart (really, why the hell is their always a cart precariously place under a view point and where do they get all that hay in the first place?)

Now what would you do if you were carrying an injured person?

A: you would set them down as gently as possible.

In reality, Ezio was about to set me down gently, but of course a certain guard happen to be walking around the corner of a building close by and Ezio dropped me and ran off before being seen. And what a wonderful landing I just had, now my ankle and my ass hurt. Thanks Ezio, you're a pal... I heard a shuffle of armored footsteps rush by and I laid further back in the hay, trying to make myself as small as possible to avoid being found.

As I lay there with dead grass poking and prodding my backside, I realized one thing... "Shit my apples." Rolling around the haystack, I peeked out to make sure no guards were around before climbing out of the cart and wincing at the sore throb that shot up my foot "Ow. Maybe I should stay... but... my apples"

"_Wow I knew it. You got yourself into another mess...." _

"BLAKE OH MY GAWD, I NEED HELP!" I yelled, earning about a hundred W-T-F looks from the citizens of Florence, man I got to stop doing that...

"_Yes, because that is my one meaning in life, to be here when you fuck up...now, what did you do this time?_"

"I'll tell you later, but I need you to get me to the plaza like now." Need my apples now.

"_Why_?" He asked.

"_I bought some apples and then I got chased by some guards and I hid them and then all this shit happened and I need directions to the plaza_"

"Hot damn, well here's the map" The transparent map popped up and I grinned as I could now see the guards little red dots, yay I can avoid another mishap! I started walking forward, well, limping forward. How is it that I didn't notice this horrible pain earlier!! It was a few painful moment later that I realized that someone was missing. "Yo Nazi, where's the Jew?"

"_Her mom called_." The tone he used was as pleasant as nails scrapping against a chalk board. We don't like Adi's mom to much... Ok we hate her to the point that we were planning her murder and we have the cover story plan out.... anyway change the subject"... Oh... well...how was your date?"

"_ITS NOT A DATE_!" Blake yelled, I could totally see the red blush spread across his face and I thought Well for you it wasn't, but for Adi, it was.

"Come on Blake, we all know you like her." I teased, moving through the backstreet to avoid as many pedestrians as possible. But just because I avoided the pedestrians doesn't mean I avoided all obstacles... like a crate full of gods knows what place right smack middle of the street and I happen to not see it until I rammed the toe of my bad foot right into the hard oak and this horrible pain shot straight up to my thigh and I hissed out one of my favorite words "Fuuuuuucccccckkkkk!!!"

"_ALICE, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO_?!" Blake screeched and I winced as the pain throbbed and I doubled over gripping my ankle.

"ME....GAURDS...EZIO...CARRY...HAY....FORGOT....PAIN....RETARD MOMENT!!" I'm sure he heard that through the pain filled moans that I released.

"_Maybe you should see a doctor_?"he suggested. I glared up at the sky "In this game? Hell no! They'd most likely try to amputate my leg because they believed the devil cursed it"

"_Are you sure_?"

"Yes, I'm sure" just then another flash of pain went up my leg and I clenched my teeth "Ow! Ok maybe not, but....I ....must...get...apples!"

"_What's so important about those damn apples_?" I force my torso to stand up straight and I lift my injured foot off of the ground and put most off my weight on my other foot. I scowl at the pulsing pain that rippled up my leg "Hey hey hey- ow!... I paid a good twenty dollars for them and I wanted to EAT THEM....and I'm hungry "

"_I...I have no comment for you_."

"I love you too, now if you'll excuse me I have to go get my apples..."

"_your life is a epic fail._" Then Blake voice faded out.

"Love the support Nazi!" I'll get him back later. Oh yes, I will get him back.

-

-

-

14th street dumpster- 12:00am

Mr. Jefferson wasn't a intimidating man, very far from it actually. Thin skin in bones figure with a pair of glasses that always seem to slide down to the edge of his nose, thus making him constantly have to push them back up. Now a man like this didn't belong in the rougher area of new York, ohh no. He did not want to be there, but with both his job and possibly his life on the line, he was going to have to grow some balls and brave the cold frontier. Or at least the dumpster pushed back into an alleyway.

"Yuck." Mr. Jefferson commented as he looked over the edge of the open trash can. His well trained eyes could not spot the object of his peril Damn PS3. Turning around and wiping his hands on his pressed pants, Mr. Jefferson sighed the breath of distress, and finally came to the well discovered answer. He was screwed. Mr. Jefferson exited the alleyway with a slump in his posture, what was he going to do? The sound of suffering and paranoid mumbles caught his attention, Mr. Jefferson gaze lifted from the ground and he glanced over to a nearby street lamp which casted a spot light on a man a good forty years older with a gray beard and enough winter jackets to supply a skiers closet. The man stopped his mumbling and his sight jumped to Mr. Jefferson who froze. The man had a glass eye that rolled in the socket. The man gripped the shopping cart full of junk and started to dash away when Mr. Jefferson noticed something...

A box inside the cart had the distinctive PS3 logo printed across it and Mr. Jefferson gasped "SIR! WAIT!"

The man, who was clearly homeless as Mr. Jefferson came to smell, turned around and stared " 'hat do ya need sounny?" He had a slight lisp to his speech and it drove Mr. Jefferson nuts "Uh that box you have in your cart"

"Ah 'dis?" The man picked up the box and showed that it was empty "I foun' it in da dumpster. Brand 'ew contraptio' was inside, I was goin' to dump it back in. But dis young lady, came by, nice girl said "Hiya Bob." she stare' at da box and den she says "I'll buy that thing off of ya for twenty bucks and my sandwich.' and I sold it to her I did" Bob nodded at the memory and Mr. Jefferson clenched his temples to push back a oncoming migraine." Do you remember her name?"

"yeah, miss Alice woods." Mr. Jefferson sighed, then he reached unto his suit pocket and handed bob a hundred "thanks, go buy you something nice" Mr. Jefferson turned around and walked away so quickly that he didn't see Bob crumble up the green paper and throw it on the ground.

Bob doesn't like to be pitied.

-

-

-

It was near sunset when I dragged my ass to Leonardo's place, my foot pulsed each second with pain equivalent to some one dropping a jackhammer on my foot. "Fudge monkey heck of the mother fucking world" I hissed as I collapsed against the wall outside of Leonardo's place "_Are you sure you don't want to see a doctor_?" Blake commented.

"HELL NO I DON'T WANT TO SEE A DOCTER!"

"_He could stop the pain..._"

"...Damn.....I'll do that later"

"_I win._"

I sigh and knock on the door, carefully plastering a carefree and not in pain smile on my face. The door swung open and reveled Leonardo's worried and paint splattered face "Oh Adeliz! There you are, I was getting worried..." He glanced behind me and then looked at my face "Where is Ezio, he said he was going to go find you but..." Oh fuck it I knew I forgot something on the way here... ah well he can figure it out himself.

" Oh... he....ran.... into some trouble, and I... uh.. I brought apples!" I lifted the giant basket in my hand and show Leonardo, whose face literally brightened "Oh! Apples, We can use them for your practice for still life. What are you doing? Come in,

"Well what are you doing standing out here, come in, Fretta" He stepped back and I winced, oh the pain "I can't."

"You can't?"

"I can't"

"Care to explain?"

"Well.... I kind of hurt my foot and well the pain is so unbearable so if you would be a dear and help me out to the couch before I scream in pure agony..." Leonardo had a look of confusion and I bit my lip as I tried to retain my smile "LIKE NOW!"

"Child what did you do!" Leonardo rushed forward and held my waist has he and I limped over to the couch. I winced "I...was...running...tripped...sprained...ankle ...and IT HURTS!" The pain had exploded and it brought hot tears to my eyes. Leonardo set me down on his couch and then brought me a table to set my injured leg on.

"Take off your shoe, I need to assist the damage." I look down at my foot. I had a boot that had a lot of ties and buckets on it... fuck. "Ok." I reached down and slowly undo the shoe laces and buckles, when I finally got to the part to take the shoe of well. "OW!!! OW! OW!! OW!!! OW! OW!" I bit my lip until I actually drew blood, that's it I can't do it!

I realized my foot and leaned back, gasping for a breath that I didn't know I was holding and I fell back against the couch. "Adeliz!" Leonardo gripped my hand and by god, I squeezed the hell out of it like one of those stress balls in the hand of the president of the united states.

"Leo...go...get...a...doc...tor..." Leonardo nodded as I released him, he ran out of the room faster than you can say '' ok maybe a little faster than that.

After a dead silence fell over the studio, I got sick of hearing the screams of my throbbing foot..."BLAKE YOU SON OF A BITCH, TALK TO ME RIGHT NOW!!!"

_"Yes, I'm alive hows your foo--"_

"**GUESS WHAT BITCHES I ESCAPED THE WITCH!**" Adi's voice screeched and I winced slightly. I could hear her stomping up and snatching the mic, "**Wow, you look like crap. Good job, but you can stop faking now Alice, no one's around..." **

"Ha hahaha Faking...it?" I said with a demonic voice as I breathed shrilly and I heard a "_Oh shit_" from Blake "WHO THE HELL TOLD YOU THAT I WAS FUCKING FAKING IT!?"

**"Oh shoot, the hell?! What did you do**?!" Adi shouted.

"I DON'T KNOW! OH DEAR LORD! I HATE YOU!" I continued chain cursing until I was dually out of breath.

"_Alice, you have to calm down_" Blake commented and I glared daggers at the ceiling "I AM CALM!"I yelled, griping the armrest so tight that it felt like I was digging moats into the wood.

_**"...are you done?**_" they ask after I had my cursing chain reaction at them. "Yes" I sigh.

_"Ok, first you have to take off the shoe."_

"Not again!" I moaned, I bent down and started to unlace the shoe. Finally after yelling screaming cursing, I finally got it off. And oh my god, it looked bad.

Adi made a hissing sound through her teeth "**Ouuuch" **

"NO SHIT SHERLOCK!"

_"Well, looks like you're going to have to wait for a doctor."_

"WHAT!!!"

"_Alice from here, I can't really help you, you'll have to wait_" I sigh and lean back. I didn't have to wait long for the doctor and Leonardo to come.

"Here she is, doctor" Leonardo said while pointing at me from the door, a man in a strange bird mask scurried in, he lifted a suitcase and set it on the side table "Let's see" he bent down and examine my foot, he touched it every now and then too get a closer examination.

"So do you know what's wrong?" I asked as he (to my dismay) rotated my ankle, earning a sick 'poping sound' to come from it. Oh and pain, but I'm sure you figured that one out.

"Looks like you ripped a muscle and it may have gotten worse too since you continued to walk on it, give it a few weeks and you'll be fine, beside you know where to find me." Great, I'm sent to renaissance Italy, and the first thing I do is hurt myself. Lovely. I sighed "Anything else doc?"

"No, but would you like something to slow the pain?" oh hell yeah I would.

" That would be very nice of you" I said in a sweet little voice, he handed a vile of some bluish goo that didn't look entirely edible to Leo, and then he nodded to me before turning around and Leonardo walked him to the door. I stared at the ceiling as Leonardo and the doctor stood in the doorway for a few moments while murmurs were being exchanged. While they talked, I began to wonder about Ezio. I wonder if he's alright... oh well, he's a smart... well he's fast on his feet, I'm sure he'll realize soon enough.

Blake's voice interrupted my thoughts "_Alice, I got to go, I have a test tomorrow. Try not to kill yourself."_

"Yeah, yeah. Go to bed. Talk to you tomorrow" We said our goodnight, and he logged off, the transparent map in my vision slowly faded away. I sighed and waited for Leonardo to finish his conversation.

"Si, La ringrazio dottore ... Sì, mi assicurerò Adeliz rimane spento il piede ... Buonanotte." He handed the doctor a few coins from a red silk pouch before shutting the door and turning around.

"Adeliz, are you alright, you gave me a scare back there." Leonardo asked, sitting down next to me, he blond hair looking slightly ruffled, he probably ran to the doctor... "Yeah, the pain settled down, so I feel better."

"Bene, here the doctor said to take this before you sleep, it'll numb the pain. Do you want it now?" He dangled the bottle in front of my face and I nodded before yawning "Sure, I'm tired anyway, might as well sleep." I took the bottle and plucked the top off. A putrid smell wafted to my nostrils and I shudder....ewwwww.

Leonardo's face scrunched up " Are you sure?"

I stared at the blue goop and nodded... bottoms up. Tilting the vile into my mouth, the goop slid down my throat. My taste buds are permanently scared after this day... "Ok, yuck." I felt my face twist and contort, it tasted extremely sour. I held it out to him "Take it."

He grasped the glass in his hand and stood up "The effects should begin in a minute or so."

"Thanks." I snuggled against the couch and yawned. Maybe a nap wouldn't be so bad...

"Shouldn't you sleep in your room?" Leo asked and my eyes started to droop "If it's all right with you, I'd think I'm fine here..."

"Si, Va bene, basta essere sicuri di ottenere un certo resto ... Oh and when do you think Ezio will return?" I shrugged, the drugs were beginning to take effect, my body felt heavy "I don't know, he was sorta occupied when I last saw him, but when he returns, can you wake me up?"

"Why?"

"I told him I'd be...waiting... but I broke my ...word... I wanted to say that...I'm sorry..." I let my eyelids close and felt my body float away into a dreamless sleep.

~Ezio~

I ran, leaping across the rooftops, the feeling of shaking shingles underneath my feet. I had finally managed to throw of the tail of guards, but who knew how long the peace was going to last. Either way it seemed safe enough to return to the strange girl that I had left in the haystack.

Swinging around a corner and sliding to the ground, I slowed to a walk as I approached the cart. "Adeliz, it is safe, you can come out now-- Adeliz?" I stuck my hand into the hay and felt around for a warm body but none could be found. Dammit, Leonardo will murder me if she got captured...

I climb back up to the rooftops and started to search for the girl, after an hour or so, and still no sign of her I decided to head back to Leonardo's. Looping around the main plaza, I headed towards the famous studio of Leonardo da vinci.

As I got closer to the red brick building, I noticed the said artist rushing out with a doctor, this stopped and talked for a few moments before Leonardo disappeared inside, I wonder what happened. I crouch down on the wooden platform breathing in for a moment before throwing my weight off of the beam, the feeling of free fall took all of my senses as I dived downward. As the ground sped toward me, I curved my body so that I rotated in the air onto my back, before landing safely in a cushion of soft pink flower petals of a flower cart below...

I rolled out of the cart and straighten myself out, dusting any loose petals from the many folds of my Assassin robes. I then slowly walked up to Leonardo's home and knocked twice before opening the wooden door "Leonardo?"

"Ezio! My boy, you came back" The artist turned around as I stepped into the main room, he patted my shoulder and laughed heartily "I thought for sure you were dead my friend."

"No, I am still very much alive, but I am not so positive about your apprentice-"

"Oh Adeliz? She's fine, in fact she's sleeping on the couch in the workroom." I gaped "She's here?"

Leonardo gave me a strange look "Si, she's unconscious from the drugs but otherwise perfectly safe."

"Drugs?" Leonardo nodded "Yes, she injured her foot. Won't be able to walk on it for another month or so. Anyway, what can I do for you ?"

I remember the device Paola had given me and I reached into my bags and showed it to the artist

"Leonardo, can you fix this?"

"Well come in and let me see it in a better light" He lead me past the first room and into his workroom, he turned suddenly and whispered "You must be quiet here, Adeliz is sleeping."

I glance up from under my hood "Where is she?"

Leonardo pointed towards the corner of the room and sure enough there she was, curled up in a small ball. She reminded me of the way Claudia used to look when she slept as a little girl. A child. I didn't noticed that I had started to stare, but I did noticed the mischievous look in the blond artist's eyes

"What?"

"She's cute, no?" He asked smirking and I scoffed, this girl, stubborn as a mule and a fool when it comes to dealing with common sense.. "I think she looks like a child"

"A cute child?" I glared at him, and he just laughed "Ah, Ezio, I was just toying with you." He grinned as he began clearing away a spot on a table across the room. I gave one last look to the girl on the couch before moving over to the table.

"Ah, cue pasticcio...Tatto il santo giorno che cerco. Let me clear space." Once he had successfully pushed unfinished projects onto the floor, he dropped my father's device onto the table and unrolled the scroll that came with it "Alright, let's see what we have here..."

He scanned it over, rotating and turning it in his hands. "Fascinating!" he exclaimed, I watched him inspect it, boredom glazing over my eyes "Can you fix it?"

He shrugged "I don't know Ezio. Despite it age, it's rather advanced, I've never seen anything like it..." He looked at it some more before a breath escaped his longs in a heavy sigh "Mi dispiace, it seems I can't do anything without the original plans..." He was about to return it to my possession before his hand snap back and his face lit up "Attendere!" He set the device beside the scroll while his eyes studied the writing darting across the yellowed page.

"What are you doing?" I asked and Leonardo shook his head in though, his fingers stroking his chin "The contents of this page are encrypted! But if my theory is correct, base on these sketches it may very well...." he trailed off, his mind reeling

"It may very well what?" I urged

He swatted at me as if I was a annoying fly in his presence "Please, sit."

" Leonardo..."

"Shhh!" He shooed me away and I turned, seeing that the only chair not buried by mountains of books and project was next to Adeliz, I moved to it and sat down. Setting my head in my hand, I allow my hood to fall back. I suddenly felt very tired...

The room got oddly quiet, the only noises coming from Leonardo as he muttered to himself while he worked, Adeliz flinched every now in again to change her sleeping position. I allowed my defenses to lower and I started to dose Through Leonardo's mumblings I could make out a sentence."Remarkable! If we transpose the letters and then select every third..." and that was all I heard before I fell asleep.

-

-

-

-

End of chapter three

Next chapter: Butterscotch and The fight of life


End file.
